


Let the Morning Come and Carry Us Away

by Lady_Ganesh



Series: Welcome to Miami [4]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: 1980s, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren tells Kane to go home, so he does.</p><p>Written for amnesty during the Weiss vs. Saiyuki battle, for the "What We Do is Secret" theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Morning Come and Carry Us Away

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://emungere.livejournal.com/profile)[**emungere**](http://emungere.livejournal.com/) for betaing and of course much love to [](http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/profile)[**indelicateink**](http://indelicateink.livejournal.com/) for dreaming up Miamiverse. Title is not quite [Crosby, Stills and Nash.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=urdQ8BsHDqY)

Later, Kane would realize he didn't even really remember driving to the station, much less getting up. His first really clear memory of the day was double-checking his report from the night before and realizing he'd had his fingers on the wrong keys for half a sentence. He cursed at the typewriter.

Ren touched his shoulder. "Go home," he said.

Kane shook his head, not quite trying to push him off. "I'm fine."

Ren's hand stayed where it was. "I've already spoken with the sergeant. We're not moving until tonight at the absolute earliest. You're exhausted."

"I've had long nights before." He lifted up his coffee cup. It was shitty, but it was the only thing keeping his eyes open. If he managed to keep drinking coffee, he'd be fine.

"Don't be stupid," Ren said, and it was rare that his tone had anything harsh in it, but Kane could hear the steel edge beneath the surface. "Once we move in, we'll have a very long night. We need you in top condition for that. You're the only one who's made a positive ID. Go home. Check in tonight."

Kane sighed. "Fine," he said. Once Ren got like this, there was no point in arguing.

"Get some rest." Ren tightened his grip on Kane's shoulder for a second before he went back to his desk.

Kane got up, punched out, walked down to the parking garage, pulled out the car. Ten am. Hours before anything would happen. Ren was right about that. His mind shuffled aimlessly through places to drive, things to do. Sleep was out of the question; he knew that much. Last night had asked too much of him. How the fuck Ren had been undercover for decades and kept his sanity intact - or at least as much sanity as Ren had ever had - he'd never understand.

It hadn't been the sex, really; or more, the sex was just a part of it. Trying to be someone he wasn't. Someone he could hardly even wrap his head around. It didn't fit him well.

He rapped his fingers against the steering wheel, driving automatically. At least rush hour was long dead; he had no patience for traffic. Even the radio was quiet; purse snatchers, a coke dealer near a school, nothing the street cops couldn't handle. He would've killed for an APB, just to quiet his head.

Vidal was sitting out on his front steps in a pair of pajama pants, balancing a cup of coffee on his knees. There was still stubble on his chin. He nodded at Kane when he got out of the car. "Jesus," he said, when Kane got closer. "What happened?"

Kane shrugged. "Long night. Got any more of that coffee?"

Vidal nodded. "Pull the car around," he said. "People see that sedan, they'll flip out." Kane watched him disappear into the trailer.

When Kane had finished pulling the car out of sight, he walked back to the trailer. Vidal met him with a white coffee mug with the _Hill Street Blues_ logo on it. "Come on in," he said. "It's gonna get hot."

Vidal's shitty couch was easy to sink into. Kane was too tired to even be annoyed at the stupid _Hill Street Blues_ mug. The coffee was a hell of a lot better than the shit at the station, too.

"It's Ethiopian," Vidal said, at Kane's expression. "Some guy traded it to me for, eh, a favor."

"That was a hell of a favor," Kane said, with appreciation.

Vidal grinned, and something clenched inside Kane. "I'm gonna take the flag down," he said. "No offense."

Kane shook his head. "I'm not--"

"No," he said. "I don't wanna deal with anyone today anyway. Flag's down, no one bugs me. You okay? You look like you lost a fight."

"I won," he said. "Sort of. We've been looking for this guy. Found him last night."

"You don't seem too happy about it," Vidal said. The couch sank down a little further when he sat.

"I don't know," Kane said. "Something's off about it. About all of it. I can't figure out what's going on, and it's pissing me off."

"I get that," Vidal said. Kane could smell his shampoo or soap or something. Some kind of spice or sandalwood, shit like that. Kane wanted to bury his nose in it and sleep forever. "Look," he said, and then chewed his lip for a minute, like he'd just forgotten what he was going to say. "I'll be right back, okay? Get the flag down before anybody shows up."

Kane put his coffee mug down and leaned back into the couch after Vidal left. Things were always easier at Vidal's. He kind of hated that sometimes.

He was half-done with his coffee when Vidal came back in.

"Hotwire?" Vidal asked.

Kane just nodded.

"Who was it?"

"Savage."

Vidal sat back down next to him. "He must've thought you were a cop,"

"Yeah," he said. "Fought like he thought I was a cop too." He smiled. It felt grim. Who knew what his face looked like.

Vidal touched his shoulder. Gentle, like he knew he'd get hit in the face if he pushed too far. He was probably right. "You won," he said.

"Yeah."

"Nobody jumped you on the way out, Savage must've liked you. And decided you weren't a cop."

"I dunno," Kane said. "They play with cops for fun out there."

Vidal's touch was more settled now. It felt good. Way too good. "Yeah," he said. "But still."

Kane took another deep drink and put his mug down on the coffee table. "I can't be what you want," he said.

"When did you ask me what I wanted?" Vidal asked. "I don't remember that."

"No one in their right mind would want it," Kane said. "That's why."

"Good thing you're talking to me, then," Vidal said, and shifted his weight. He swung a leg around Kane's body, straddling him, lowering his body into Kane's lap. "You're tired. I'm tired just looking at you. Let's go to bed." His cheek was rough against Kane's. "Besides, I'm jealous now."

Kane laughed in spite of himself. "Of Jake Savage?"

"I've known you for years," Vidal said. "He got fucked his first try."

"You're a moron," Kane said, and kissed him.

Vidal kissed open-mouthed and hungry. He slid his hands down to Kane’s chest and pulled his tie off, then started on his shirt buttons. When he found Kane’s necklace he broke the kiss, his mouth quirking a little at the corners. “Huh,” he said.

“Shut up,” Kane said.

Vidal chuckled. His mouth found the join of Kane’s neck and shoulder and mouthed at the chain of the necklace. He kept working, his nimble fingers working the last of the buttons off, pushing Kane’s shirt back to expose his chest. “Fuck, you’re pretty,” Vidal said into his neck, grinding his hips down. He was hard. It felt good. Kane pushed up against him, pretty hard himself at this point, his hands on Vidal’s naked back. Vidal started on his pants, gasping a little when he got the zipper down and realized Kane wasn’t wearing underwear. “Goddamn,” he said.

“Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”

“Make me,” Vidal said, and kissed him, grinding into him again.

Kane heard a groan, something low and deep. It...didn’t sound like Vidal.

“Fuck,” Vidal said, breaking his kiss and shifting his weight. “Come on to the bedroom, or we’ll break this fucking couch.”

“Your couch is a piece of shit,” Kane said, but he let Vidal up.

“Yeah, that’s why I can’t break it. They don’t make shit like this any more.” Vidal held out a hand for Kane to pull himself up. “It’s all rich Corinthian leather in pale colors now. I like my couch.” He pulled Kane closer. “God, I want to do _everything._ You top or bottom?”

Usually the answer was _top_ but Kane wasn’t really sure he cared. “Whatever,” he said, leaning down to lick at Vidal’s ear. “Which one’s your bedroom?”

“End of the hall,” Vidal said, but they ended up in the hallway, Kane pressing Vidal against the wall, Vidal working their dicks together, his pajama pants sliding down to his ankles. It was sloppy, and Kane felt like a fucking teenager, but it was still the best thing that had happened to him in a while. Better than the angry chaos of last night. Better than listening to the shit in his head.

“It’ll be better next time,” Vidal said, and dragged him to bed.

 

Vidal watched Kane sleep for a while, after. Kane was so fucking pretty, and when he slept, he almost looked approachable. The shell cracked a little.

After a couple of minutes, Vidal started feeling like a creep, and he walked out of his bedroom and closed the door behind him to give Kane as much quiet as he could.

He'd mostly read through his magazines - he'd planned on doing a grocery run and picking up a book or something, but Kane showing up had pretty well shitcanned that plan - but he found an article on the growth of solar systems in the back of The Atlantic he hadn't bothered with before. By then Kane was pretty well under. He turned the TV on low and watched Donahue for a while. He couldn't really focus on it. Mostly he kept thinking of Kane sleeping in the next room, if he'd be an asshole if he didn't change the sheets and just soaked up the smell the next time he went to bed.

The phone rang a little after two, when he was making a fresh pot of coffee. "Vidal's house of horrors, you nab it, we slab it."

"Mr. Vidal." The voice was smooth and just slightly amused. "We haven't spoken before. I'm Detective Kane's partner, Ren."

"Oh," Vidal said, wondering if he should hang up the phone and run, and if it would be better or worse if he grabbed Kane first. "Um, nice to meet you, sorry about--"

"No, no, it's fine," Ren said. "It's your private residence, you can answer the phone however you'd like. I called Kane earlier and he didn't pick up his phone. I assume he's sleeping at his apartment, but just in case he swung by, I was wondering if you could give him a message."

"Um, sure," Vidal said. "I mean, if I see him."

"Of course," Ren said, and Vidal knew, with cold and absolute certainty, that he knew Kane was there. "If he stops by, please tell him that there has been some...controversy over the correct path to take, and we will not be doing anything tonight. This will no doubt irritate him. Feel free to tell him he can call me, at home if necessary."

"Got it," Vidal said. "Anything else?"

"Tell him not to come in until tomorrow evening," Ren said. "Orders from the Sergeant."

"Okay," Vidal said. "Nothing tonight, don't come in until tomorrow, call if you have questions or want to bitch."

"Precisely," Ren said, sounding delighted at Vidal's bluntness. "And I've left this message on his machine as well, so I'm sure he'll get it at one point or another. Don't worry if you don't see him."

"I won't," Vidal said. "Um, thanks."

"Have a lovely day," Ren said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Um, yeah," Vidal said. "Likewise."

After he hung up the phone, Vidal wrote down the message, just in case, and then stared at the TV for a while, wondering just what kind of person Kane's partner was.

Kane came out, rubbing his eyes. He was wearing his necklace and suit pants, but that was all. Pretty nice. "You shouldn't have let me sleep."

Vidal lifted his coffee mug. "Your partner called."

Kane's eyes got wide.

"He said things are off until tomorrow. Call him if you have questions. Made sure I knew he'd left the message on your machine too, but I'm pretty sure he knew you were here."

"Yeah," Kane said, thoughtfully. "Probably." He walked over to the coffeepot and filled up his _Hill Street Blues_ mug. "What the shit are you watching?"

Vidal shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You can turn it off."

Kane leaned over and flipped channels until he hit _Guiding Light._

"You have got to be kidding me," Vidal said.

"My mom liked it," Kane said, dropping to the couch next to Vidal. "You watch it every six months, you basically find out everything that happened."

"Okay," Vidal said, moving closer so their sides were touching. "If you say so."

"Respect my culture," Kane said, and put his arm around Vidal.


End file.
